Will You Be My Companion?
by ImogenW
Summary: AU Kurt is dating Sebastian, whose younger brother, Blaine may have a very large crush on his brother's beautiful companion. A series of Oneshots. Prompts very much accepted
1. Chapter 1

'It's cute.'

'It's not _cute_,' Sebastian huffs. 'It's annoying.' Kurt rolls his eyes, snuggling into his boyfriend's side.

'Blaine's _eight,_ Bas,' he laughs. 'I'm not about to run off into the sunset,' he breathes into Sebastian's neck, sending shivers through his body. 'Unless you're worried he's competition?' he whispers into Sebastian's ear, smiling as he sees goosebumps run up the dark haired boy's neck.

'Don't be stupid,' Sebastian smirks, turning his face towards Kurt. 'Can Blaine do this?' he asks, leaning down to Kurt's collarbone, softly biting the sensitive skin. 'Or this?' he brings his lips slowly towards Kurt's mouth, softly nibbling on his lower lip, hands trailing down Kurt's spine. Kurt smiles, folding into Sebastian's kiss-

'Hi, Kurt!' Sebastian stiffens. Kurt sighs, pushing Sebastian back into the pillows.

'Like fucking clockwork,' Sebastian breathes, placing a pillow over his belt. Kurt gives him a small slap.

'Hi, Blaine,' he smiles, straightening his shirt. 'What's up?' Blaine grins, curls bouncing as he runs onto the bed, then slows suddenly.

'Not much,' he replies nonchalantly, pushing his hair out of his face. 'School, choir, lacrosse, you know.' Kurt bites his lip, holding in giggles.

'Oh, yeah, I heard you got into the A's,' he holds up his hand. 'High five!' Blaine hesitates, then slaps Kurt's hand.

'Hey, Seb,' Blaine says, barely shooting him a glance. Sebastian scowls.

'Hey, _little brother,_' he scathes. 'Don't you have homework to do? Piano to play? _Lego to build?_' Kurt shoots him a warning glance. Blaine frowns.

'But I want to hang out with you a Kurt,' he whines. 'You're fun.'

'Don't you have any friends of your own?' Sebastian asks sarcastically, hand gently squeezing Kurt's hipbone. Blaine looks down.

'Not really,' he says softly. Kurt's eyebrows raise.

'What about Casper?' he asks. 'You guys were good friends last time I came around.' Blaine shrugs.

'He doesn't want to be friends anymore.' Now Sebastian sits up, concerned.

'What?' he asks. 'Why did I not hear about this?' Blaine lifts his shoulders again.

'He said that fairies were for girls,' he mumbles. 'So he couldn't play with me.' Kurt's eyes widen, and he shoots Sebastian a concerned look. Sebastian looks furious.

'You know that's not true, right?' he says, pulling Blaine into a hug. 'You're the coolest kid in that school.' Blaine shakes his head.

'I wear _bowties_,' he wipes his eyes. 'No one else wears bowties.'

'Hey,' Kurt laughs, ruffling his curls. '_I _wear bowties. Bowties are cool!' Blaine pulls out of his brother's arms and smiles.

'Just like the Doctor!' he smiles excitedly. Kurt nods.

'Just like the Doctor,' he agrees. 'I, for one, love the way you dress. Those boys don't know what they're missing.' Blaine blushes. 'And don't forget, if any of them give you crap, you've got your big brother here, right, Bas?' Sebastian nods, eyebrow raised.

'Give me the word and I'll beat the living daylights out of the little shits.'

'Sebastian!' Kurt gasps. 'No swearing!' Blaine smiles.

'It's okay, Kurt,' he says. 'I don't need Seb to save my ass. I've got you!' Kurt hesitates, then smiles.

'That's right,' he nods, side-eyeing his scowling boyfriend. 'You've got me, Seb, Santana, and Finn all around your little finger. No one's going to touch you.' Blaine looks deflated, but still smiles.

'Can you come pick me up tomorrow? You've got a free seventh so you could get to St Leonard's by three thirty easily, especially if you drove your car!' Kurt frowns.

'Wait how did you know-'

'_Please_?' he asks, opening his eyes wide and pouting his bottom lip. Kurt looks to Sebastian, who just rolls his eyes. '_Please_, Kurt? Just this once.'

'Fine, fine!' Kurt cries. 'Enough with the puppy eyes!' Blaine jumps up, clapping his hands excitedly.

'Wait 'til Casper sees your car! He's going to be _so_ jealous!' he pulls Kurt into a hug. 'Thank you,' he smiles shyly. Kurt ruffles his curls again.

'No problem, Blaine,' he smiles. Blaine steps back, waves at Seb, who just raises his eyebrow.

'Bye, Sebby!' he grins. 'Oh, Kurt?' he asks shyly, twiddling his thumbs. Kurt holds back a sigh.

'Yes, Blaine?'

'If I'm the Doctor,' he bites his lip, 'will you be my companion?' Kurt's mouth drops open as Sebastian groans, falling back into the pillows.

'I am so done.'


	2. Daleks

**AN: slight trigger warning for child sexual abuse (very slight though)**

When Sebastian comes home for Spring Break, he comes without Kurt.

At first, Blaine's pretty sure Kurt's just busy. Last time they talked, he was getting ready for Regionals; he had a solo and a duet with the big nosed girl who always pinched Blaine's cheeks whenever Kurt's friends came over. But when Kurt isn't mentioned at lunch, something's definitely up.

'Where's Kurt?'

There's a strained silence as Blaine's mum and dad look down at their food, ignoring Sebastian's glares.

'You didn't tell him?' he asks, anger weaving through the words. Anger and something else.

'Tell me what?'

'We thought it was just a hiccup,' Blaine's dad shrugs, looking guilty. 'We didn't want to make it a bigger deal than it was.' He looks towards his wife, biting his lip.

'Make what a big deal?'

'You won't have been making it a big deal, Robert,' Sebastian pushes his chair back. 'It's over.' He bangs his plate down on the kitchen bench and leaves, stomping down the hall.

'What is?' Blaine yells. 'What's over? Where's Kurt?' Blaine's mother looks between her sons, and sighs.

'Kurt's busy, sweetie,' she smiles sadly. 'So he won't be coming over very often anymore.' Blaine frowns as Sebastian slams his door.

'But he hasn't seen Seb since he went to New York last month,' he says. 'Won't he be missing him?' Robert picks up the plates, and walks over to the kitchen.

'Sometimes,' he starts, 'people, for whatever reason, stop loving each other. Especially when they can't be physically together.'

'So like Mum and Seb's dad?' Robert nods. 'So they got a divorce?' Blaine's mum blanches.

'No, sweetie,' she jumps in hurriedly, pulling him into a hug. 'You have to be married to get a divorce. Seb and Kurt just found the distance too hard.' Blaine feels tears run down his face.

'But…I want to see Kurt!'

'Isobel…' Robert warns.

'Maybe we'll still have him over for dinner sometimes, if he's not too busy, ok?' Blaine smiles through his tears.

'Ok,' he says, giving Isobel a hug. 'Can we play Twister tonight?' Isobel laughs.

'Maybe, if your brother feels up to it,' she smiles. Robert rolls his eyes, picking up the salad bowl to reveal Sebastian's phone.

'Blaine, could you give this to Seb for me?' he asks, throwing Blaine the phone. Blaine nods, and begins to walk up the stairs when Seb's phone buzzes.

_**Facebook: Kurt Hummel is at 'Hudmel House': Best Girls' Night Ever! With Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones and Rachel Streisand Berry**_

_**(Favourited friend)**_

Blaine smiles.

'Seb, you left your phone downstairs,' he calls, opening the door to see his brother, book in hand. Seb nods, holding out his hand without speaking. Blaine tosses him the phone then scampers to his room, putting on his shoes, vest, and favourite bowtie, making sure his hair was slicked back and his pants were zipped.

'Where are you off to?' Isobel asks as her son opens the door, busy in the kitchen. Crap.

'I'm seeing Chloe at the park,' he lies, fists tensing behind his back. But Isobel nods, mixing the batter with a kind of fury.

'Be back by three,' she only says, not looking up from her cooking. Blaine nods, then scampers. He does go to the park, however takes a sharp left after the swing set and heads for the bus stop. He'd taken this route heaps of times with Seb before he'd gotten his license. He catches the 49 to stop 36, then the 98 for two more stops. There's an old man that gets on and sits down next to him, and starts talking about something to do with lollies and tree houses but Blaine isn't really listening. _They can't have broken up_, he thinks. _They just can't_.

'So, wadd'ya think?' the man asks. Blaine looks up.

'I'm sorry?'

'Did you want to see my tree house?' his eyes light up as he says the words, and Blaine frowns.

'No thanks,' he says politely. 'I have to get my brother and his boyfriend back together.' The man's eyes darken.

'Surely that can wait, right?' he asks, putting his hand on Blaine's knee. Blaine squirms.

'I'm sorry, sir-'

'Blaine?' a female voice calls, breaking the man's grip. Blaine looks up to see Carole glaring at the man, arms full of grocery shopping.

'Carole,' Blaine smiles, relieved. 'Why are you on the bus?' Carole walks over and takes Blaine's hand, pulling him away from the man, who leers and pinches Blaine's bottom. Carole stares the man down, putting a hefty amount of hatred in.

'My car's in for servicing-what are _you _doing on the bus?'

'I'm going to see Kurt,' he says simply. 'Seeing as he wasn't going to come and see Seb.' Carole smiles softly.

'Of course you are,' she replies, pressing the 'Next Stop' button. 'But why couldn't your mum drive you? Why would you catch the bus?'

'Seb was crying in his room,' he replies. 'I didn't want him to be alone again. Can I take a bag for you?'

x

'Burt, I'm home!' Carole calls, helping Blaine lift a recyclable bag of vegetables onto the kitchen bench. 'Finn? Kurt?' Upstairs a door slams, and down walks-no, glides-Kurt, hair unsprayed and clothes casual, but still looking as glorious as ever.

'Did you get any palmo-Blaine?' Kurt stops, a confused expression on his face as he looks between Carole and the young boy holding a cabbage. 'Sweetie, what are you doing here and-why are you holding a cabbage?' Blaine smiles a big toothy grin.

'I hadn't seen you in ages so I came to visit!' he says, putting the cabbage in the fridge. Carole smiles.

'He took the bus all the way here to see you,' she winks at her step-son, who raises an eyebrow, then drops it as she mouths 'Sebastian' over the dark-haired boy's head.

'Blaine, I'm sure Carole can pack away the groceries by herself,' he suggests, holding out his hand as Blaine grins and walks over, straightening his bowtie.

'What's up, Doctor?' he asks, closing the door. Blaine jumps onto the bed.

'Why did you break up with Seb?' he asks. Kurt pales.

'Blaine…' he sighs, sitting next to Blaine on the bed. 'Sometimes things just get difficult…and it was hard for me, and it was hard for Bas, and-' and Kurt is crying, tears streaming down his face. 'And I knew I was just keeping him bogged down, with this boyfriend and this whole life across the continent and I couldn't keep him like that. I couldn't keep him chained down the way I had been. I couldn't leave him waiting for me when I didn't get into NYADA. I had no way of getting to New York and I couldn't…and I couldn't-'

'You gave him up,' Blaine interrupts slowly. 'You gave him up.' Kurt nods, wiping the tears off his face.

'Yeah,' he says.

'He waited for you and you gave him up,' Blaine whispers.

'What? Yeah, I guess.'

'Just like Rory and Amy!' Blaine jumps up. Kurt frowns.

'Blaine, the Doctor Who references are cute but this really isn't-'

'There's still time!' Blaine cries, pulling Kurt up. 'We don't have Daleks but we can get Mum and Dad to yell 'Eggs' if we need to but there's still time!'

'Blaine!' Kurt yells, breaking through Blaine's incessant yabbering. 'Blaine, this isn't a TV show. We're done. We discussed it like adults and made the decision. We're not getting back together!' Blaine rolls his eyes.

'You still love him, right?' he asks. Kurt hesitates, then nods. 'And he still loves you. And if Rory can stay away from Amy for two thousand years and they can still make it then Seb can wait another four months for you. Ok?' Kurt smiles sadly.

'Let's go see, shall we?'

x

'Blaine, honey, is that you?' Isobel calls as the door opens. 'I told you to be home by five, and I called Chloe's mother-_Kurt_?' she stops as she sees Blaine pulling Kurt through the door.

'Hi, Izzy,' Kurt smiles, waving with his free hand. 'I've got to go see Seb, apparently.' Isobel smiles, feeling the tight knot that had inhabited her stomach since her son had called her in tears a month ago slip away.

x

'Blaine, I don't want to play scrabble,' Sebastian calls from his bed. Another knock. 'Go away, Blaine.'

'Hey, Bas,' a soft voice says as the door creaks open. Sebastian sits up.

'Kurt?' Kurt smiles.

'Hey,' he sits down on Sebastian's bed, feeling Sebastian's scent creep into him, bringing back memories of night by a bonfire or sneaking around the park in summer. 'I think-I think we may have been too hasty with the whole break up thing.'

From behind the door, Blaine grins.


	3. Nationals 1

'Flight AA940, direct from Columbus to Chicago, now read for boarding.'

Blaine jumps up, fixes his bowtie and gives his dad a hug, who pats his hair.

'Oh, no!' Robert cries mockingly, 'trying' to pull his hand from his son's head. 'The gel! It's sticking!' Blaine scowls and swats the hand away.

'You're horrible,' he pouts. 'You made me lose my page!' Robert laughs.

'You'll find it,' he assures. 'At least you don't dog-ear like your brother.' Blaine smiles, gives his dad a hug and walks onto the plane. Robert watches-in thirty seconds, he has the entire crew wrapped around his little (very little) finger.

'Flight AA846, direct from New York to Chicago is now ready for boarding.'

Sebastian picks up his bag, dog-ears the page he was up to (he knows Kurt hates it, but he always loses book marks and he can't remember numbers to save his life), and boards the plane, settling in for the next ninety minutes.

'Seb!'

'Blaine?' Sebastian looks up to see his little brother, legs crossed on the seat, Mickey Mouse suitcase at the side. 'What-how did you get here?' Blaine smiles smugly.

'You didn't think I'd let you see Kurt without me, did you?' Sebastian shakes his head.

'No wonder Maman wanted to know my flight times,' he holds out his hand. 'Come on, Kurt's on at eleven.'

The Troubletones shone on stage, and Sebastian and Blaine were dancing in the audience with them, Blaine doing little high kicks on the beat. They both stood to give Rachel the standing ovation she deserved, and jumped around, miming the words to 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light' with the rest of the audience.

'You stay here, Squirt,' Sebastian says to Blaine. 'I'll go get us drinks.' Blaine nods, staring at the roller-skaters on stage. The older boy walks off, and quickly sends a text.

Kurt meets him with a huge smile and a soft kiss, and Sebastian almost cries.

'What's wrong?' the porcelain boy asks, concerned. Sebastian shrugs.

'I really missed you,' he says softly. 'You were amazing.' Kurt smiles, kissing his boyfriend again.

'I had _one line_,' he laughs.

'An _amazing_ one line,' Sebastian corrects. Kurt blushes, and leans in again.

'I lo-'

_Bleeeep._ Kurt sighs. 'It's from Rachel,' he explains. 'Apparently Carmen Tippendale actually turned up and she's freaking out.' He looks up apologetically. 'How long are you in Chicago for?'

'Tomorrow afternoon,' he replies. 'Are you free tonight?' Kurt nods, excited. 'I'll pick you up at seven. Do you think the girls could babysit?' Kurt frowns.

'Blaine's here?' Sebastian nods.

'Yup, got himself on a plane and everything,' he laughed. Kurt rolled his eyes.

'Of course he did,' he smiles. 'I'll see you at seven.'

Sebastian watches Kurt run back to performers' area, weaving his way through the spectators to find Rachel, who turns and waves at the older boy, before getting swallowed by the crowd.


	4. Nationals 2

**AN: These will be short, but I hope to do quite a few chapters in lieu of length. Also JAStheSPAZZrocks: when you said 'show', did you have any in particular?**

Kurt is just putting the final touches to his hair when he hears the door open, and the girls' squeals.

'Hobbit!' he hears Santana laugh, then her soft '_oof!'_ as Blaine's body ran into her. 'And Meerkat, how are you?'

'Fantastic,' he hears Sebastian reply, voice squashed by someone's hair. 'Quinn, you looked gorgeous up there. No one could've known.' Kurt frowns. Quinn had always been Sebastian's least favourite New Directions member.

'Well, I'm doing my best to move forward,' Quinn's caramel voice replies. 'There's a lot I can't help in this world, so I'm doing all I can.'

'Preach, girl,' Mercedes laughs from the bed. Kurt smiles, walking out of the bathroom. Sebastian looks up, eyes widening.

'You look…amazing,' he sighs, kissing him on the lips. The girls all squeal, except for Santana, who mutters her trademark 'wanky', followed by the sound of skin on skin and a meek 'Sorry, Blaine'.

'You're not so bad yourself,' Kurt replies and the girls squeal again.

'WE CAN HEAR YOU AND WE DON'T CARE ABOUT ONE TREE HILL,' a voice yells out from next door.

'SHUT IT, PUCKERMAN!' Sebastian yells back. Three seconds silence, and then there's a knock at the door, which Rachel opens.

'Hey, buddy!' the boys enter, clapping Sebastian on the back. Kurt rolls his eyes. 'Didn't know you were in town.'

'Why would I not be in town?' Sebastian frowns. 'It's Nationals.' Sam nods.

'That is correct,' he says, smirking. Sebastian snorts.

'Billy Maddison?'

'Billy Maddison.' Kurt looks between the two of them.

'Ooo-kay then,' he claps. 'Well, boys, we have a date, so we must be off!' the girls and Blaine wave goodbye as the two of them walk off.

'We're on a date?' Sebastian mock gasps as the door closes. Kurt slaps him softly.

'You are such a dork.'

X

The streets are bustling as Sebastian hails a taxi and gives the directions in a soft voice before pulling Kurt in with him, planting a small kiss on his nose.

'So…where are we going to dinner?' Kurt asks, giggling. Sebastian shakes his head.

'It's a surprise,' he replies. 'You'll find out soon enough.' Kurt rolls his eyes.

'Always with the surprises.'

They pull up in front of a high rise building, glowing in the sunset. Sebastian pays the taxi driver, opens the door and guides Kurt to the elevator, hand in the small of his back. They climb the building, until the elevator doors open. Kurt's eyes widen.

'Oh…wow.'

Sebastian smiles.

'Hummel-Smythe,' he nods to the receptionist, who smiles and leads the pair to a window table, overlooking the city. Kurt sits down, staring out of the window.

'Seb…' he sighs. 'This is amazing.' A pause. 'I missed you.' Sebastian picks up Kurt's hand, stroking the top of his thumb.

'I missed you too, babe,' Sebastian smiles sadly. 'But it's almost the end of the year. You'll get into NYADA, and we'll buy a nice apartment on the Lower East Side above a book store and down the road from a little coffee shop.' Kurt nods softly.

'What if I don't get in?' he asks. 'What if I don't make it?' Sebastian frowns.

'Why wouldn't you get in?' he asks. 'From all accounts, you nailed it.' Kurt shrugs.

'I know,' he says. 'I did nail it. But even with that, there's every chance I didn't make it. I don't have many co-curriculars-apart from Krupke and the abysmal Presidential campaign-and I was dumb enough to not put any backup colleges in.' Sebastian rolls his eyes.

'Kurt, you'll make it,' he assures. 'And on the seriously fucked up occasion that you don't, you can still come and live with me and audition for next year. Didn't Carmen Tibideaux have to audition three times?'

'Four,' Kurt corrects, beginning to smile. 'And you're right. I was practically a fire hazard that day.' Sebastian laughs.

'Babe, have you seen the amount of hairspray you use?' he asks jokingly. 'You're always a fire hazard.'

Kurt slaps him.


End file.
